A Christmas Miracle
by aamlpokeshipping
Summary: Ash and Brock go back too Ash's home in pallet town for the winter holidays. Misty has someone on her mind. Pokeshipping, AAML, AAMR


**Hey guys it is me again! This is another one of my stories as you saw called "Christmas." I would like to give a shout out to EVANAAML because I haven't given him one in a while. I would also like you too know that i have not been posting very much because of school. Yea, I know that is the excuse every time. But, all of my teachers think it is fine to assign us a ton of papers and powerpoint presentations right before Christmas break. I am really sorry. So lets get this bad boy started...**

**Disclaimer: Do not own pokemon. -_-**

Today we see 15 year old Ash and his friend Brock traveling back to the Kanto region to spend the winter holidays with Ash's folks...

"All Right! I can see Pallet!" yelled Ash in a childish tone of voice. "I can't wait to lay my hands on those cookies!"

"Yea assuming they don't reach your mouth before your hands." said Brock rolling his eyes as he had a flash back of Ash eating a plate of cookies without even touching the cookies. (Dumping them in his mouth like they do in cartoons, off the plate.)

"You have to take the fun out of everything." said Ash sighing.

"How 'bout you run ahead, i'll catch up later." said Brock mischievously.

"All RIGHT!" said Ash dead sprinting ahead.

"Ok, now to call Misty." said Brock.

Brock pulled out his phone and dialed the Cerulean City gym's number.

"Pick up please." Brock whispered into the phone.

"Hello?" said a voice that sounded like Daisy's.

"Uhhhhhh..." mumbled Brock drooling.

"Like who is this?" she asked.

"Uh this is Brock, can I speak to Misty please?" Brock said half dazed. "Her voice is so pretty." he thought.

"Hello?" said a familiar 15 year old girls voice.

"Hey, Misty. How's it going?" Brock asked.

"Really Good Actually. I am at Ash's house now." Misty replied.

"Really!? We are on our way there!" said Brock.

"Awesome I can't wait to see Ash. Oh and you too Brock." said Misty dreamily. "Oh I can't wait to see him! I LOVE him soooooo much!" she thought.

"Ok. Sure." Brock snickered. "I know your secret crush."

"Shut Up!" yelled Misty, red faced.

"ok bye." said Brock hanging up.

Brock picked up his pace and got to Pallet's town limits. He started walking in the Ketchum's house direction but, he saw Ash standing near a window. Brock walked up to him and noticed the stores name was Ben's Jewelry.

"What are you doing here?" Brock asked Ash peering through the window.

"Because I need to get Misty something." Ash responded not taking his eyes off of a necklace that was aqua blue and had a metal picture of an Maril. "I think that would be perfect." he said.

"Ya but, look at how much money it is." Brock said rubbing his chin.

"I will use my money I get from tournaments and such." Ash said pulling out his wallet.

"Ash, Misty will love it." said Brock snickering.

"Oh shut up." said Ash walking into the store.

Ash walked up to the cashier and asked him for the necklace.

"Hey, you are Mrs. Ketchum's kid aren't you?" said the clerk.

"Why yes I am. Don't you remember me Ben?" Ash questioned.

"Oh Ash! Great to see you! You can have that necklace for free." said Ben.

"All right! Thanks Ben!" said Ash running out of the store with the necklace in a bag.

"Heheh young love." Ben chuckled.

"Hey Brock, I got it for free!" yelled Ash.

"Nice! Now lets head to your house. There is a surprise waiting for you there." said Brock.

"Oh Can you tell me please!?" said Ash in his childish tone.

"Oh No, then it wouldn't be a surprise." Brock chuckled.

"Awwww." Ash continued.

At Ash's House...

"OH! I can't wait for Ash to come." thought Misty cleaning the house furiously.

"I can't wait to give him the winter hat I have made him." said Misty quietly checking the window.

"What if he doesn't like it?" thought Misty sadly.

She checked the window again and saw a 15 year old figure running toward the house with a Pikachu running alongside with a 19 year old old manly figure behind them.

"Oh Crap, he's here!" Misty said flustered.

She ran into the other room, pretending to do dishes. She heard a knock on the door, she walked up to it containing excitement and nervousness. She shakily turned the doornob and tackled the figure in the door way. When she fell the the ground she looked into the eyes of a very surprised Ash Ketchum. When they landed, she pretended to be mad.

"Don't you ever leave me again!" said Misty with tears in her eyes.

"Misty!" yelled Ash grabbing onto Misty and hugging her.

Misty buried her head in his neck and hugged him back.

In the Background they heard Brock cough, they looked at him and saw the humor in his face.

"Brock, I know you did not say anything. But, before you do let me tell you this... SHUT UP!" yelled Ash.

"Ok calm down." Brock said choking back laughter at the sight of Misty's mallet.

"Aw it's Ashie" said a voice coming from out of no where and hugging Ash in a tight hold.

"Great to see you too mom." said Ash with a purple face.

"Come inside it's freezing out here." said Delia.

"Pika Pika." said Pikachu agreeing with her.

They all went inside and took off their hats, gloves, scarfs, etc.

"Man is my hat worn." said Ash looking at his signature hat with a pokeball on it.

"Here Ash, let me take your coat." said Misty.

"No Misty! I mean uh I can take care of it?" said Ash remembering her necklace was in the pocket.

Misty gave him a weird look and shrugged it off.

They all took a seat in the living room and Delia brought in coco and cookies. Ash reached for one but, Delia slapped his hand.

"Not yet young man. Let your friends have some before you raid the platter." said Delia with a motherly pose.

"But mooooom." he continued.

"No buts about it little Mr." said Delia giving some cookies to Brock and Misty.

Then they all heard a knock on the door. Ash ran up and opened the door to his Rival and life long friend.

"Well isn't it Ashy." said Gary in his snorky tone of voice.

"What are you doing here Gray?" Ash said confused.

"Oh I invited him over dear." said Delia from somewhere in the kitchen.

"Oh bother." Ash said under his breath.

"Hey Ash, why don't you be useful and take care of my coat for me." said Gary throwing his coat at Ash.

"Hey! Would do you mean, be useful." retorted Ash.

But Gary was already sitting on the couch before Ash could even Open his mouth.

"Oh that Gary." Ash said between his gritted teeth.

"Ok you can now eat some cookies Ash." shouted Delia from the sink.

Ash instantly ran over and grabbed a couple of cookies and started to eat them.

After their snack they went out to go Christmas shopping. Ash and Misty went with eachother and Gary and Brock went the opposite direction.

"So Misty... How's life going?" said Ash starting up a conversation.

"Pretty Good. I came to your house because I knew you'd come to see your mom." said Misty quietly.

"You'd do that just to see me?" asked Ash.

"Yep. I missed you." said Misty gazing into Ash's warm, cheerful, chocolaty- brown eyes.

"You know I would of come to see you anyways." said Ash looking deep into Misty's beautiful aqua- marine eyes.

"I think their sharing a moment." said Brock in a bush looking through Binoculars.

"Just knew it." said Gary smirking. "Hey let me see."

"So what do we need to get Brock?" asked Misty.

"Hold on- Brock I know you are in those bushes with Gary!" yelled Ash.

"Crap, he see's us!" hissed Gary.

"Hey get off of my leg." hissed Brock.

"No you get off of My arm." retorted Gary.

Ash and Misty walked over to a group of bushes, one particular bush that was shaking and rattling and moving around. Ash uncovered the two boys fighting.

"Haha very funny guys. Leave!" said Misty.

"Misty you may do the honors." said Ash snickering.

"My pleasure." said Misty pulling out her mallet.

"Oh No!" shouted Brock.

Misty whacked the two of them into the sky.

"There going, going, going, Gone!" joked Ash.

"Come on lets go back to shopping." said Misty.

"So Brock said he wanted some new pokemon breading equipment. Gary said he wanted a new lab coat, and finally Pikachu said he wanted me to get hooked up with-uhh lets... lets skip that one." said Ash quickly.

"What was that last one?" questioned Misty.

"Oh I don't know." said Ash.

"So you will get Gary and I will get Brock." said Ash.

"Ok sounds like a plan." said Misty.

"Meet me here at 7:30. That gives us an hour." said Ash.

"Alright." she responded.

Ash searched through a pokemon goods store. He saw a brand new pokemon breading kit. He walked up to the clerk and paid and went outside. He walked around a little bit. He saw a metal work shop and he went in.

"Hello?" said Ash looking for the clerk.

"Just a minute." said a voice from the back of the store.

Then a tall, beefy, buff looking guy stepped from the back of the store.

"Can I help you?" said the man.

"Uh yes. Do you happen to forge words into the back of metal, say a necklace." Ash asked.

"Yes I do that." said the man.

"Ok I need this necklace done by tomorrow." said Ash handing the man Misty's necklace.

"Oooh I don't know. It's Christmas tomorrow." replied the man.

"Oh I see sir." said Ash disappointed.

"Say, who is this for?" the man asked scratching his chin.

"Well, this is for my best friend. I planned to give it to her for Christmas. We have known eachother for 5 years. When I was first starting my pokemon journey." Ash explained.

"Pika Pi." said Pikachu agreeing.

"Oh I see." said the man with pity. "Well it is Christmas. I can get it done for you tonight, but you'll have to pay a little more because I was getting ready to go home."

"Why thank you sir!" said Ash enthused.

"Hey no problem." the metal worker said."Come back in 2 hours."

Ash told him what to write on the back, then he paid the man and headed for the door.

"Thank you!" yelled Ash waving, walking out the door.

"Pikachu Pi!" added Pikachu.

Ash walked back to the meeting place to see Misty already there, waiting.

"Well hi Misty." said Ash walking up.

"Well someone is in a good mood." Misty giggled.

"Looks like someone got carried away with shopping." said Ash looking at all her bags.

"Oh most of it is to add to a little project I am making." said Misty thinking about Ash's new hat she made.

"Well aren't you dedicated." Ash teased.

Misty playfully slapped him and they headed back for the house.

"Here let me help you with that." Ash said grabbing one of the bags as she was about to drop it.

"Well aren't you a gentlemen." Misty giggled.

Ash gave her a cheesy grin and they continued their way home laughing and talking all the way back.

**So there is chapter 1! What did you think? So the part where I was talking about the cookies. Well, Brock was thinking of when Ash grabbed on to both sides of the plate and threw the cookies in the air, and caught them with his mouth. That is what I was trying to say. Anyways, I understand** **it's after Christmas. But I believe that's ok. So I want to give a shoutout to EVANAAML. He was the one who inspired me to write these stories. Ok, I need some Ideas for some stories, so please P.M. me and that's it! Watch out for Chapter 2 of "A Christmas Miracle."**

**Always Loving Pokeshipping-**

**aamlpokeshipping**

"


End file.
